


The Field That Holds Our Hearts

by meloingly



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly
Summary: TK's words"afraid so"are still ringing loud in his ears, echoing in the hollows of his bones and jumping off his ribs. It settles in a deep corner - next to a black box where he hid his overflowing feelings in.Their story started in this field. And, with enough luck and loads of hard work, it'll end when they're ninety in this field.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	The Field That Holds Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos Week Day 2: "I'll always be here for you" + Romance!
> 
> A story of the five times the S1 Finale Field played a fleeting role in their relationship, and the one time they decided to give it a permanent role in their lives.
> 
> This was surprisingly hard to write. It's not until [Matan4il](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/) gave me inspiration and this was born.
> 
> Thank you to [Lire-Casander](https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/) for the support and beta-reading, and the validation tbf.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted, they belong to their creators. I'm writing just for the fun

**_1._ **

TK's words _"afraid so"_ are still ringing loud in his ears, echoing in the hollows of his bones and jumping off his ribs. It settles in a deep corner - next to a black box where he hid his overflowing feelings in.

The box is new, crafted weeks ago, following failed dinner dates. But it's been perfected just earlier that afternoon, over boba juice bar rejections and solar flare madness.

He feels the weight of TK's gaze, and he turns to meet it. The green eyes bear into his soul. They find that black box and slam at its locks.

TK slides his hand into Carlos', and it sends a warm shudder through him. 

It's the final straw. The box shatters. His heart opens. He smiles in response and turns to look at the sky. 

The colourful sky feels like the colourful emotions that are wrapping around his existence right now.

**_2._ **

The sun shines bright above their heads, the wind a smooth breeze as it waves through trees and overgrown grass. The field stretches - endless - all around them. Their blanket hides the only patch of sand.

The basket is overflowing with food, both cooked and store-bought. This picnic is more than a date, it's a trade of traditions - Carlos' cook-out food meeting TK's Central Park snacks.

They exchange stories of how Carlos' mom would have a fruit salad ready for them after school, and how TK spent half of his childhood munching on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches after school. How Carlos' great grandmother had a recipe for tamales that is still cherished and strictly followed to this day, and how TK can cook nothing except the world's best chicken Alfredo.

Three hours later when they pack up and leave the field, it's with full stomachs, hurt backs and happy souls.

**_3._ **

They sit inside this time, the rain loud as it hits the car around them, puddling mud into the field. The silence is rivalled by the soft music leaving the radio, not that it needs that anyway. The silence is comfortable; it's safe and secure.

TK's fingers find his own once again, prying his hands away from the steering wheel where they rested. He bends over the center console, closing his eyes and puckering his lips before he's even out of his seat.

Carlos meets him halfway, eyes closed and lips puckered as well.

The touch of their lips is gentle, pecks meant to convey a level of emotion and connection that's much beyond sexual. The same intention behind the fond lean of one forehead on another, and the tender hands holding onto cheeks and necks.

"I love you," TK whispers, the words sighed across Carlos' lips. 

"I love you, too," he replies around a smile, leaning into another kiss. 

Carlos doesn't hear the soft music anymore. In its place, he hears the loud thumping of his heart on his ribcage - a physical testament of all the love he holds for the man in his arms.

**_4._ **

Nervous sounds like an understatement. His heart refuses to stop pounding. Even as he picks TK up, even as they exit the car, even as they walk across the now flowery field. 

It's no longer as empty as it used to be. Civilization has started to catch up to it, starting to dig its heels into the far corners.

It's a metaphor of his own life, Carlos thinks. How TK has dug his place into Carlos' heart and soul, building his permanent residence out of love.

Carlos tells him as much - once he manages to calm his nerves long enough to fall on one knee. Those very same nerves seem to take offence though, as they come back in the form of tears that now run down his face. 

He reaches for the jewellery box in his jacket, flinging it open as he swears a life where he'll try his best to provide love and care. 

"Will you marry me?" 

The question is met with a choked _“yes”_ and a heavy body falling into his, strong arms wrapping around him. There are kisses and hugs and even more tears, before the box gives up the valuables it holds.

The matching ring TK provides a few weeks later feels like a tether between their hearts.

**_5._ **

Carlos can faintly hear the music playing in the background, soft and gentle. He can barely see the faded sparkle of decorations around the field, glittery and bright. He can hardly remember the existence of other people, faded as they sit down rows upon rows, grins wide in happiness. 

He knows there's much going on around him. And yet all he can focus on is TK as he walks down the aisle. 

His laugh is the only sound Carlos hears, his smile is the brightest thing he sees, his entire being the only thing deserving of his attention. 

They cry through their vows, emotions covering every word. They exchange their "I do's", promising love throughout life, for eternity. They fall into a kiss, cheered on by their loved ones, the first-class audience to their story.

As they turn and make their way back down the aisle, Carlos is sure life can only go up from here.

**_+1._ **

Ava and Lorenzo run across the once bare field, as fast as their short four-years-old legs will carry them, laughing as they weave through poles and jump over masking tape.

TK sits in the middle of the concrete slab, flipping through design plans for their future home. The dimming sun behind him shines like a halo around an angel. Carlos finds himself walking towards it.

He gets hit by Ava in the process as she runs away in a haste, her attention thrown behind her as Lorenzo rounds a tree and beelines toward her, claiming victory before he even gets to her. He reminds them to lower their voices, then makes his way to his husband, sitting so close they meet shoulder to toe.

“I still can’t believe we got a piece of property on this same field, seven years later,” TK says, bewilderment evident in his tone. "I can't believe you're still here."

_**"I'll always be here for you."** _

The laugh that follows reminds him of the happiness he felt the first time they laid on the bare field that once occupied this space.

Ava and Lorenzo approach them, hold their fingers with small hands and stand them up to show them the designs they want for their rooms.

The smile he shares with TK over their heads reminds Carlos of why they were insistent on making this relationship work.

Their story started in this field. And, with enough luck and loads of hard work, it'll end when they're ninety in this field.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd day 2 is done! Whatcha think? Comments, kudos and live is always appreciated!


End file.
